This invention relates to a composition and method for rejuvenating cooking oils and more particularly, to a composition and method for treating and prolonging the life of frying oils.
Frying oils decompose over time and use due to the formation and acquisition of various contaminants during cooking. In addition, the cooking oil picks up particulate and soluble contaminants in food uses from the food being fried. These impurities detract from the taste and texture of the food and additionally the cooking process then takes longer. The accumulation of these contaminants results in a visibly darker color to the oil, which color gets darker with use, including higher levels of contaminants as well.
Generally speaking, in restaurant use frying oils may be used for approximately three to four days and then must be discarded. In this manner the quality of the food being fried can be kept uniform.
Accordingly, a principal object of the subject invention is to increase the useful life of frying oils.